


Masken

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: First Time, M/M, Male Slash, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:07:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24055681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne zeigt seine Masken.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 7
Kudos: 21





	Masken

„Und, Thiel? Was meinen Sie?“

„Na ja ... ganz interessant.“ 

„Ganz interessant? Was soll das denn bitte heißen?“ Boernes Augen verengten sich und er schnaubte. „Finden Sie etwa nicht, dass diese Maske ausgezeichnet zu meiner Krawatte passt?“

„Ähm, doch, ja, stimmt, passt dazu.“ War ihm vor Boernes Hinweis gar nicht aufgefallen, dass die Maske genau die gleiche Farbe wie Boernes Krawatte hatte, dunkelrot. Klar, hätte er sich ja denken können, dass Boerne auch auf so etwas besonderen Wert legte. Natürlich mussten die Masken farblich mit Boernes Krawatten harmonieren, logisch. Ein paar öde Masken in Schwarz und Weiß, wie er sie daheim liegen hatte, kämen für den schicken Herrn Professor selbstverständlich nicht in Frage.  
Oh Mann. _Das_ hätte er auch nicht gedacht. Dass er eines Tages in Boernes Wohnung sitzen, und Boerne ihm seine Maskensammlung präsentieren würde. Ein großer Stapel in vielen verschiedenen Farben lag auf dem Couchtisch. Wahrscheinlich für jede Krawatte eine passende Maske.

„Auf der Arbeit trage ich andere Masken, aber wenn ich zum Beispiel einkaufen gehe, sollten diese optisch wenigstens annähernd etwas hermachen.“

„Also, mir ist es eigentlich scheißegal, wie die Teile aussehen, Hauptsache, ich habe so ein Ding auf.“

„Nun ja, Sie machen sich ja auch aus Mode allgemein reichlich wenig, Herr Thiel.“

„Jo, stimmt, und Sie übertreiben dafür wieder einmal total.“

„Bitte, was?“

„Na ja, ich bitte Sie, Masken, die farblich zu Ihren Krawatten passen ... Denken Sie, irgendjemand sonst macht sich ernsthaft einen Kopf um sowas?“

„Ich habe in den vergangenen Wochen durchaus zahlreiche Masken in allen möglichen geschmackvollen Farben gesehen.“

„Ja, das schon. Aber dass auch nur eine davon extra passend zur Krawatte oder zu einem anderen Kleidungsstück ausgewählt wurde, bezweifel ich.“

„ _Ich_ bezweifel das keineswegs, Thiel! Nun ja, wie auch immer, möchten Sie noch etwas trinken? Oder wollen Sie bald gehen?“

„Mann, Boerne, sind Sie jetzt etwa eingeschnappt oder was? Nur, weil ich das mit Ihren Masken ein kleines bisschen übertrieben finde?“

„Ich bin nicht eingeschnappt, wie kommen Sie darauf?“

„Wirkt halt so.“

„Nein, da täuschen Sie sich.“

„Okay, gut. Sie klangen so danach, und ich kann ja nicht wirklich erkennen, ob Sie mich freundlich oder ... böse angucken.“ Boerne hatte ja immer noch die dunkelrote Maske auf. Warum auch immer, eigentlich könnte der die ja jetzt echt allmählich wieder ausziehen. Obwohl das ja manchmal einfacher gesagt als getan war, die Maske auszuziehen, wusste er ja aus Erfahrung. War manchmal leichter, so ein Teil zu tragen, auch ohne spezielles Virus als Grund. 

„Ich schaue Sie äußerst freundlich an.“

„Okay, wenn Sie das sagen, glaube ich das einfach mal.“

„Erkennen Sie das denn tatsächlich nicht, Herr Thiel?“

„Nee, wie denn? Sie haben ja immer noch das Ding im Gesicht.“

„Ich dachte, Sie würden das eventuell dennoch sehen.“

„Trotz Maske?“

„Ja, trotz Maske.“

„Na ja, vielleicht muss ich halt ... etwas genauer hingucken.“

Boerne nickte. „Vielleicht, Thiel, ja.“

„Okay, ich versuch's.“ Fiel ihm aber etwas schwer. Weggucken kam ihm irgendwie einfacher vor. 

„Und, Herr Thiel? Wie schaue ich Sie gerade an?“

„Freundlich? Wahrscheinlich lächeln Sie?“

„Sehen Sie das oder vermuten Sie das?“

„Beides ... Glaube ich zumindest.“

Boerne nickte wieder. „Herr Thiel, ich habe eine kleine Überraschung für Sie.“

„Eine kleine Überraschung? Für mich?“

„Ja, allerdings kann ich diese Überraschung erst morgen abholen und Ihnen überreichen.“

„Mann, Boerne!“

Boernes Augen wurden größer. „Was ist denn?“

„Jetzt haben Sie mich neugierig gemacht. Verraten Sie mir, um was für eine Überraschung es sich handelt?“

„Nun ja, dann ist es ja keine Überraschung mehr.“

„Ach, kommen Sie schon, sagen Sie's mir. Bitte.“

„Nun ja, in Ordnung. Ich weiß allerdings nicht, ob Sie sich darüber freuen werden.“

„Sagen Sie's mir! Los!“

„Ich habe einen befreundeten Schneider damit beauftragt, einige St. Pauli-Masken für Sie zu nähen.“

„Oh.“ Also, _damit_ hätte er jetzt auf keinen Fall gerechnet. „Das ist ja ... lieb.“

„Sie freuen sich darüber? Auch wenn es Ihnen eigentlich völlig egal ist, wie Ihre Masken aussehen?“

„Klar freue ich mich!“ Er deutete auf seinen Mund. „Das sehen Sie ja wohl auch. Schließlich trage ich ja keine Maske im Gegensatz zu Ihnen.“

„Ich war mir trotzdem nicht völlig sicher, aber das freut mich zu hören, Thiel.“

„Sie waren sich nicht sicher, obwohl Sie mein breites Grinsen sehen?“

„Nein ...“

„Also, ich freu' mich echt, das ist wirklich total nett. Wo hatten Sie denn den Stoff für die Masken her? Oder hat den Ihr Schneider besorgt?“

„Nun, ich denke, das bleibt mein kleines Geheimnis, Thiel.“

„Manno!“

„Tja.“

Na gut, dann halt nicht. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Wollen Sie nicht mal langsam die Maske wieder ausziehen? Ist doch Quatsch, dass Sie die jetzt die ganze Zeit aufhaben, außerdem ist das auch irgendwie ... unfair.“

„Unfair? Weshalb das?“

„Weil ich keine aufhabe. Dadurch fühle ich mich so ... na ja, weiß auch nicht. Wäre mir halt einfach lieber, wenn Sie sie abziehen.“

„Es wäre Ihnen lieber?“

„Ja. Sie brauchen doch keine Maske anzuhaben, wenn ich bei Ihnen bin.“

„Nein, Thiel?“

„Nein, brauchen Sie echt nicht.“ 

„Sie haben mir noch gar nicht meine Frage von vorhin beantwortet.“

Hä? War war das denn jetzt für ein abrupter Themenwechsel? „Welche Frage denn?“

„Möchtest Sie noch etwas trinken oder wollen Sie bald gehen?“

Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Weder noch.“

„Sondern?“

„Mann, Boerne, Sie lenken ab! Was ist jetzt mit der Maske?“

„Was soll damit sein?“

„Warum ziehen Sie die nicht endlich aus?“

„Ich ... weiß es nicht.“

„Sie wissen es nicht?“

„Nein. Vielleicht ...“

„Ja? Vielleicht?“

„Nun ja, vielleicht möchten _Sie_ mir ja die Maske ausziehen.“

„ _Ich_ soll das übernehmen?“

„Wenn Sie möchten, ja.“

„Okay, ich mach's.“ Er stand auf, mit leicht wackeligen Beinen und noch ein bisschen zögernd. „Aber machen Sie mir hinterher dann keinen Vorwurf, wenn ich Ihnen versehentlich dabei weh tue oder so.“

„Ich denke nicht, dass das passieren wird.“

„Na ja, wahrscheinlich nicht, ich bin ... vorsichtig.“

„Davon geh' ich aus, Thiel.“

Sie guckten sich einen Moment an. „Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Jetzt lächeln Sie gerade.“ 

„Sind Sie sich da sicher?“

„Ja, bin ich mir. Absolut.“

„Nun, Sie werden ja gleich sehen, ob Sie tatsächlich richtig liegen.“

Er nickte, dann zog er Boerne die Maske runter, ganz langsam und vorsichtig. Ja, er hatte recht gehabt. Boerne lächelte. Und er auch, während er sich vorbeugte.


End file.
